A position-frequency transducer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,191, Zabler. In the frequency generator disclosed therein, the frequency determining circuit is an inductor-resistor circuit. It has been found that line capacitances, varying losses due to changes in current drawn, as well as changes in the supply voltage tend to cause errors in output frequency.